Angels and Devils
by Neko-Onna
Summary: hey guys! i FINALLY got the 8th part up. i was so busy for the longest time!! enjoy and R&R!!!!!!
1. Angels and Devils

Angels and Devils  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Escaflowne, SO DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Hitomi was gone. GONE!! Van had just let her go, just like that. He hated himself for it. He had truly loved her. He had realized that as soon as the bright light in the sky disappeared. He turned away and started walking towards Fanelia. He saw in the distance, running towards him, a little cat girl. "Van-Sama!!!" Merle yelled. She ran all the way up to him. "Van-Sama? What's wrong?" She asked. Then it hit her. The annoying girl Van-Sama cared for so much and who was becoming Merle's best friend was gone. Merle slapped Van. Van looked at her surprisingly and then looked down at his feet. "Van-Sama!!! You find a way to bring Hitomi back or else!!!" Merle threatened angrily. He stared and then kept on walking.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hitomi!!!" Yukari yelled. Hitomi turned around and saw her best friend running toward her. Yukari stopped short.  
"Hitomi where have you been?? Your mother has been worried sick about you!!!" Hitomi sighed and sat down on the bench. "Hitomi?" Yukari asked looking worried. Then it happened.   
Hitomi's Vision  
Van was walking towards the castle. Hitomi watched as a creepy young cat-boy and a girl who looked about 15 stood behind the bushes watching Van. The cat-boy seemed to be carrying a gun of some sort. Then a shot echoed throughout the valley and Merle, who Hitomi hadn't seen but now did dropped suddenly to the ground. "NOO!!! MERLE PLEASE NO!!!!!!" She screamed. Van dropped to the ground next to Merle and looked like he was crying. Then an arrow came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the back. He dropped. Hitomi screamed, "VAN PLEASE!!!! I LOVE YOU VAN!!!!!!!". Then the ground split into a million pieces and she fell into the darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hitomi!! Please wake up!!! Yo Hitomi!!!! Earth to Hitomi!!" The panic-filled voice of Yukari echoed in the dimly lit room. Hitomi blinked then sat up. "Oh god Hitomi thank god you're awake!!" Yukari voiced. "I have to get back to Gaia." Hitomi muttered. But Van had her pendant!!! She had to get in touch with him somehow.........but how?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Something was wrong. Van just knew it. Hitomi should be here, with him. He needed to get her back. Then a rustling sound came from the bushes right ahead of them. Merle clutched his arm. "Van-Sama, who is it?" She said frightened. "I don't know Merle, but I kinda need my arm to find out." Merle blushed and let go of his arm. "Sorry Van-Sama." She muttered. Van crept off toward the bushes with his sword at his side. He slashed the bushes aside and there stood a cat-girl who looked to be about 15. She looked at the deep gash in her side and the blood dripping and then she fainted. "Merle! Do you know this girl?" Van asked.   
"........" Silence. Merle looked at the girl and a fear seemed to grow inside of her. "Merle? What's wrong?" Van looked worried. "Van-Sama. That is my older sister. She was supposedly killed by Dilandau and his dragonslayers." She muttered, no expression on her young cat face. "What was her name, Merle?" Van asked, curious.   
"Kali."   
Van picked up the older cat-girl and started to carry her to Fanelia. Merle stayed behind and looked at the Mystic Moon. Oh Hitomi. I wish you were here. You would ease Van-Sama's heart and see why Kali was spying on us. Merle sighed then ran to catch up with Van.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: K i know it was kinda short but what do you think? please review!! i want to know what you think and if i should continue it ^_^. Thanx!!! ^_^  



	2. Angels and Devils Part 2

Angels and Devils Part 2  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Escaflowne, SO DON"T SUE ME!!!!!!!  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews!! ^_^ Enjoy!  
Where we left off:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hitomi was worried. Something about that vision just gave her the creeps. She sat in bed staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and Hitomi looked at the door startled. "Hitomi? It's mom. May I come in?" Mrs. Kanzaki sounded cheerful. Hitomi sighed then said, "Come on in Mom.". The door creaked open and Mrs. Kanzaki's head popped in. "Hitomi you have a visitor." She said and then her head disappeared. Hitomi sighed again and put her head on her knees. When she looked up she was startled. It was Amano, her first crush. Hitomi missed Van even more. "Hey there Hitomi. How's it going?" He said in that voice that had caught her attention so many times. She sighed and lay back in bed and stared out the window. "Hitomi what's wrong?" He walked towards her bed and sat down on her desk chair. "Amano......I have to get back there. To him......" Amano looked hurt. "Who Hitomi?" He said, just a little curious. "Van.......I love him Amano.....I really do......." Amano let his head fall toward his chest. She really does love this guy named Van.....Was it that boy who she disappeared with? Amano thought.   
Hitomi looked at Amano then sighed again. "I'm sorry Amano." She said. Amano got up from the chair and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry too, Hitomi." She got up out of bed then and that caught his attention. "Amano wait! Do you want to go for a walk with me, Yukari and Lyra?" Amano smiled then said, "You mean Lyra that American transfer student right?" Hitomi nodded and Amano laughed. "All right."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle and Van could see Fanelia. Most of it was being rebuilt but some of it remained, charred and blackened beyond recognition. "Van-Sama, I really think we should have left Kali where she was!" Merle complained. "Merle she's your sister!!!" Van shot back at her. "Yeah but Van-Sama you don't know her!!! She brings bad luck and death wherever she goes!!!" Merle pleaded. "I don't care. We're going to get her medical care and then we'll release her ok?" Van said. Merle pouted but then nodded. They reached the gates. They heard the guards scrambling inside. A faint "King Van is back!!" was heard. "Samuru! Are you there?" Van yelled up to the guards. A head popped out from behind the wall. "Hello King Van! We'll put the gate down at once!!" Samuru yelled. Van nodded and the gate slowly opened. Van and Merle were regarded by smiles. Then the crowd saw the cat-girl and started to talk. "Who is that girl??" "You know it kinda looks like Merle!!" The latter was yelled and the crowd all looked at Merle. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Please! This girl needs medical attention! Samuru! Take her to the hospital!" The clumsy gatekeeper nodded and ran toward them. He bowed to the king and thrust his arms out. "Here take her gently." Samuru nodded and took her and walked through the crowd. "Merle, let's go to the castle." Van said and they walked out of the crowd. I wish Hitomi was here Van thought. The pendant she had given him was reacting to something!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi, Amano, Yukari and Lyra walked towards the school laughing and talking to each other. Then the familiar intense bright light lit the sky. "Oh no not this again!!" Amano yelled. The bright light landed nearly on top of them and Hitomi closed her eyes. He wants me to come back to Gaia!! She started to smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle saw the bright light coming down right in front of them. She started to jump in excitement. "Van-Sama!! You brought her back I just know it!!!" Van smiled and looked at the bright light in front of them. A girl emerged and Van smiled still. It was Hitomi. "Van? Is that you? VAN!!!!!!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh Van I missed you so much!!!" They hugged. Van started to kiss her but stopped. "I think I may have twisted my ankle again!!" "Where are we?!?!?!" "Lyra that's my leg!!!!!" The voices of Yukari, Lyra and Amano filled the silence. Merle looked skeptical. "You brought them with you?" She said sarcastically. Two screams were let out. "AAA CCAATTT!!!!" "THAT CAT IS TALKING!!!"   
Van shook his head and muttered, "Typical.". Hitomi looked at Amano staring dumbfounded at Van. Lyra and Yukari meanwhile were staring at Merle with thier mouths hanging open. "This so totally figures, Merle." Hitomi muttered. "You said it." The cat-girl whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kali felt weak. She hated feeling weak. Her wound would heal very quickly in the next 5 minutes. She looked out the window and saw an intense bright light fill the sky. Then it was gone. The girl is here. Damn. Now we will never get to him. I've got to get out of here. She looked at her wound . It was healed. All there was was a scar. She leapt out of bed and crept towards the window hoping no one would see her. No one did. She slid the window open and looked out. 2 stories high. Wasn't that bad. She had taken worse falls than this. She jumped out of the window and landed on her feet. She looked up and crept towards where the intense light had landed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well? I'll attempt to write a longer one later. Please review!! ^__^ 


	3. Angels and Devils Part 3

Angels and Devils Part 3  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Escaflowne SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!  
  
AN:Thanx for the reviews ^__^. Enjoy!! ^_____^  
  
where we left off:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi was getting that bad feeling again. It might have been because Yukari, Lyra and Amano were there but she couldn't be sure. "Hitomi, maybe we should be getting to the castle. It IS getting dark you know." Merle pointed out. Hitomi nodded and pulled Van's arm. He and Amano were STILL staring at each other. "Uh what? Hitomi what is it?" Van asked. He looked worried. "Van why don't we all go to the castle now? I'm really getting that bad feeling out here in the dark......" Van nodded. "Amano, Yukari and Lyra we're gonna go to the castle now ok?" Hitomi asked the group. "Ok." The three said together. They set off for the castle, Lyra and Yukari still staring open-mouthed at Merle. Oh Brother Hitomi thought. It was getting cold. She shivered and felt Van's arm around her. She curled up against him as they walked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kali sniffed the air. She was close. She ran to the bushes and stopped. She stared at Van and Hitomi and the rest. Hmmm. They're almost to the castle. We will get them as they sleep. She heard a rustling behind her. "Who's there?" She asked whispering. A figure stepped out of the brush. Kali gasped."Y-You! Why did you abandon me at the most important time??!!?!?" She whispered. The figure stepped into view. It was a cat-boy around Merle's age. "Moros, why did you desert me? It was our chance!!" She whispered loudly. "Shush or they will hear you. I had to. If your sister had seen me I would have been killed by HIM. The girl, Hitomi, saw us in a vision, but she could not tell exactly how we looked." Kali was surprised by this. The girl was pyschic? Unbelivable. "Moros we have to move quickly!!" She muttered. Kali was getting angry. Moros saw this. "Kali. Calm down. We will get them when they are asleep." Kali nodded and turned around and watched the retreating figures disappear in the darkness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi was about to fall asleep. The castle finally came into view. "Oh Van. I'm so tired." Hitomi muttered. Van smiled and picked her up in his arms. "I'll carry you to your room Hitomi, all right?" He asked. Hitomi nodded and nestled her head against Van's chest. Amano watched all this and his hopes fell. Hitomi does love him. I should have known. I wonder if Yukari would like to go out with me...... Amano thought. They neared the castle and with each step each grew more tired. Lyra was the only one who was truly awake. She was taking in the scenery. To Van it seemed like she knew the place. It was creepy. He shook his head. They walked into the castle. "Van-Sama? I'm going to my room, ok? Lyra you can sleep in my room ok?" Merle said. Lyra nodded and went over to Merle. "Merle why don't you show Amano and Yukari to the empty room besides yours? They can sleep there." Amano looked over at Yukari and both shrugged. They really didn't much care. Merle led the 3 to the other end of the castle. Van walked towards his room. Hitomi was curled up in his arms fast asleep. "Hitomi you can sleep in my room." He whispered to her. He opened the door and gently placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and then lay next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled the covers over her. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He turned back to Hitomi and hugged her one more time. Then he fell asleep like that, holding Hitomi in an intimate embrace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********Hitomi's Dream*********  
Hitomi stood on a desolute cliff. Where am I? "Van? Merle? Is anyone there?" She yelled. She was getting scared. "Hello?" She said in a meak voice. She was getting very cold. A noise! Right behind her. She turned around but there was no one there. "Beware the 2 who seek the Light Stone......." A voice filled the eerie silence. Hitomi whisked around but no one was there. "What? Who's there? Please answer me!" She said in a terrified voice.   
"The dragonslayers will be back to side with the real Satan to find the Light Stone....."   
"Light Stone? What's a Light Stone?"   
Silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?"   
Pure silence.   
****************************  
Hitomi awoke in a cold sweat. Van's arms were around her. She sighed and fell back into an uneasy sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: ^^ You like? Kinda more V/H than i intended but I know some of you will like that^^. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! PLEASE!!!! ^_^ I'll attempt to get the 4th part up later. NOW GO AND REVIEW!!! :sweatdrop: sorry i'm just a little bit too hyper............PEPSI AND CHOCOLATE CAKE DON'T MIX GOOD....they make you into a hyper maniac......which is exactly what i'm being right now^^...............:sweatdrop:.................uh never mind.................  



	4. Angels and Devils Part 4

Angels and Devils Part 4  
  
AN: sorry for keeping you waiting!! i've been really busy. thanks for the reviews Minna-San!! ^_____^ ENJOY!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Escaflowne, SO DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
Where we left off:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kali was getting restless. "Moros do you think they're asleep now?" She whispered anxiously. "I believe so but we will wait for another 5 minutes." Kali started to pout. She looked at the full moon. Soon. Soon we will have what we want  
"Kali." She whirled around. Moros gestured toward the castle. "Let's go." They walked off towards the castle.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi lay in bed. Something was getting at her but she didn't know what. That dream was terrifying her. She didn't know what it meant. She slowly moved Van away from her. She got up from the bed and went over to the desk. Hitomi got out her pendent. She sighed and placed it around her neck again. What did that dream mean?!?! A light stone......what was a light stone? And the Dragonslayers? Could that mean Dilandau was coming back? She sighed again and looked towards the open door. A small light was moving towards her. She waited until it was nearly outside her door. Hitomi walked towards the door and stuck her head out. Something sharp hit her in the back of the head and Hitomi was plunged into darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kali snickered. They had got what Van cared for so much. "Moros......why don't we grab my sister as well?" Kali suggested. "No." He said plainly. Kali and Moros were dragging Hitomi away from the castle and to their hideout. "But Moros!" Moros shook his head and Kali was silent. They were almost to the abandoned mine. Kali stopped at the entrance and looked at Fanelia. It was so late at night no one could have seen them. "Kali bring her in." Moros said. Kali sighed and dragged the bloody unconsious Hitomi into the dark mine. "Moros! Where are you?" Kali called out. A lantern was lit in the distance. The young agile cat-boy waited for Kali to come closer. The two walked until they emerged into a deep underground cave. No one would find them here. "We're home." Moros said, smiling. Kali lifted Hitomi's body into the steel cage. Kali bound Hitomi tightly with ropes. Let's see you get out of that! Kali smiled. She got out of the cage and locked the door. "Moros what do we do now?" She asked him. "We wait till she wakes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lyra was awake. She was restless. When she saw the light in the hallway she knew. She crept to the door and peered out. It was Moros and Kali all right. She watched as Moros hit Hitomi over the head with the blunt end of a dagger. Lyra waited until the 2 had disappeared from the castle. Then she ran out of the room and followed them. She ran all the way to the mine. When she saw them go into the mine she followed. Figures they'd go here. Our old home. She smirked and ran to the entrance of the cave. She watched as Kali put Hitomi in the cage and tied the bloody unconcious girl up. Then she entered the cave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moros gasped as he saw Lyra enter the cave. Kali heard him and looked to where he was staring. Her mouth dropped open. "L-Lyra!" Moros voiced. "Glad to see me?" She said. Kali ran up to Lyra and hugged her. "I saw you with the others and I thought you had turned traitor! But you didn't did you??" Kali said breathlessly. Lyra nodded and smiled. Finally she was home. She didn't have to pretend to be Lyra Asriel the American transfer student any more. She walked to Moros and put her arms around him. He returned the hug and smiled. "You're back. Now we can really get down to business!" He nearly yelled. Then they heard a groan coming from the cage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi groaned. Everything hurt especially her head. Hitomi opened her eyes. She was in a cage tied up to the wall. She saw figures in the background but couldn't tell who it was. "Who's there?" She asked weakly. The figures moved closer to the cage and Hitomi gasped. One of them was Lyra!!! "L-L-Lyra!!! You traitor!!!!!" Lyra smirked. Hitomi looked at the ropes binding her to the wall. She sighed and stared at the others. It was a cat-boy and a cat-girl. One of them looked a lot like Merle. "Merle is that you?" Hitomi said weakly. The girl stepped towards the cage and nearly snarled. "Guess again girl! I don't want you to even MENTION the name of my dear younger sister, got it?" Hitomi nodded in fear. Merle had a sister? Since when? Merle never mentioned her and now Hitomi knew why. "W-wwhat's your name?" She asked in fear. "Hmph. Do you think I'm going to tell you?" Moros flicked the cat-girl's head. "Ow!!! Fine. It's Kali, girl. Got it?" Kali said rubbing the back of her head and wincing. Hitomi nodded. She was losing blood and wanted Van badly. Oh Van, please help me!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning  
  
Van woke when he heard Merle screaming. "Uh? Merle what's wrong?" Merle was standing in the doorway of Van's room. "V-V-Van-Sama!!! There's a ton of blood over near the door!!!" That caught Van's attention. Where was Hitomi? "Hitomi! Merle where's Hitomi?" Merle gasped. "Van-Sama! Lyra's gone from my room! Do you think they were kidnapped?" Van got out of bed and got his sword. "Only one way to find out." Merle looked at him strangely. "And what would that be Van-Sama?" Van looked at her with that sad look. "We follow the blood." Merle gasped again. Van stepped out of the doorway and could see Amano and Yukari running towards them. "Amano and Yukari stay here!!!" Van yelled. Then he and Merle ran out of the castle following the trail of blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well Minna-san what do you think??? Good or what?!?!? ^__________^  
That one was defintely longer than my other ones...........PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^ 


	5. Angels and Devils Part 5

Angels and Devils Part 5  
  
AN: Thanx for the reviews Minna-San! ^__^ Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy and I've had writer's block X__X. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: For the fifth time, I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van was scared. What if they found Hitomi but she was.........dead? That couldn't happen!! Merle and Van were following the trail of blood. They soon arrived at the old abandoned mine. Merle looked inside. It was dark. "Van-Sama.....We need a flame or something....." Van looked around the entrance. There was Hitomi's bag!! Maybe she had something. Merle helped Van search through it. Then Merle picked up a flashlight. "What's this?" Merle said curiously. Van grabbed it and searched for a way to turn it on. He pressed a button and it turned on. Cool.......... Merle thought. She grabbed Van's arm as they slowly entered the cave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kali was happy. Moros had let her beat Hitomi with a club. It was fun. Hitomi was hurt badly and Kali was happy. "Kali. Take a break. We don't want to hurt her too badly." Moros said. Kali sighed then stopped. She got of the cage and locked back up again. Then something caught her eye. It was a stone. A reddish-pink stone in a necklace. She was curious. Kali reached through the bars and grabbed it. It was pretty and fascinated her. She put it around her neck and walked over to Moros. Lyra was currently sleeping in the corner. "Moros.........Do you think the boy has started to look for her yet?" Moros sighed and nodded. Kali sighed. Then she heard a sound. "Moros, listen........" There it was again! Somebody was moving through the mine. "He's found us, hasn't he?" Moros shook his head. He moved over to Lyra and shook her awake. "We're leaving. Take what's important and pack quickly." 2 minutes later, they had disappeared through a secret passageway that only they knew about. They had left Hitomi where she was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi was awake but barely. The girl that looked like Merle had beaten her nearly into submission. The girl had taken her necklace and then they had ran from the room. Hitomi had a cut above her left eyebrow. It had been and still was bleeding freely and Hitomi couldn't see out of her left eye because of the crusted blood. She was scared. What if Van didn't reach her in time, and she..........died? NO! I can't think that!!! She heard the noises above the cave again. Then voices. One was Van's. She tried to smile but couldn't. Then she was plunged back into the depths of darkness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van had heard the voices below them. Then silence. He knew there was a cave somewhere beneath them but he couldn't find the entrance. He retraced his steps and saw that the trail of blood led into a cave. "Merle! I found a cave!" Merle ran back to him and they entered the cave. Merle was the first to see her. "Van-Sama!" She pointed to Hitomi. "Oh no." He said weakly. He grabbed his sword and cut through the old rusted lock. Then he opened up the cage door and ran to Hitomi. She was tied up by her hands. He was really scared. She had so many cuts and bruises. Van kissed her on the forehead and carried her carefully out of the cage. "Van-Sama, there's no one here!" Merle exclaimed as she looked around. "I swear Merle, that I will kill the people who did this to Hitomi." Van growled. Merle looked back at him. Poor Hitomi......I hope she gets better.....otherwise Van-Sama's gonna get REALLY mad.......... Merle thought. "Merle, we have to get Hitomi back to the castle. Come on." They walked out of the cave and then out of the mine. Merle grabbed Hitomi's bag and they walked towards the castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukari nervously bit her nails. "Amano........what happens if they don't come back?" She asked nervously. Amano studied her face. She looked truly scared. He, too, was scared. "I don't know, Yukari, but don't think like that ok?" Yukari nodded and then peered again out the window. She saw figures moving towards them. "Amano look!! It's them!!!" Yukari jumped up from the chair and ran out of the room. Amano followed and they ran towards Merle, Van and an unconcious Hitomi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kali stared mystified at the pretty stone. Moros paced the dirt floor paying no mind to Kali. Lyra sat, bored, looking out the window. They were in an abandoned cabin, high in the limestone cliffs above Fanelia. Moros stopped pacing and stared at Kali. He finally noticed the stone in her hands. His jaw dropped. "Kali! Where'd you get that?!?!" He asked her. Kali looked up surprised. "It was on the girl............why?" She answered. "D-d-don't you know what that is?!?!!?!?" He stuttered. He grabbed the stone out of her hands and smiled evily. Finally..........soon they will come to their true master........ He thought. Moros laughed evily as the stone swung in his hands. Lyra and Kali stared at him and then at each other. Both girls rolled their eyes as Moros continued to laugh evily.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well? You like? ooooooo! A cliffhangar!!!!! what stone could it be.............ok that was just pathetic...................*embarassed*............sorry.................please review ^_______^.  
Again, sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the 6th part out soon. 


	6. Angels and Devils Part 6

Angels and Devils Part 6  
  
AN: People you need to REVIEW. Then the person will know if he/she should finish it. Ok after that little serious part..........sorry, i've had writer's block. ne ways enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne even tho i wish i did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau sat in a dilapadated chair in an abandoned castle. He was bored and wanted some excitement. He was attempting to get in touch with Moros and Kali but the 2 weren't responding. He knew that he and his dragonslayers were to join with the real Satan but he didn't who the real Satan WAS. He started to twiddle his thumbs. He looked back over at the still Fraedraer, a special kind of cauldron that was designed for witches. He waited for the bubbling and then Moros' face to appear. The clear blackish-bluish water started to bubble and Dilandau got up and walked over to the Fraedraer. Moros' face appeared and he was waving some sort of stone around. Dilandau recognized it immediatly and knew who Moros was. "Yes Master......We will come soon to help you defeat the Lord of Fanelia and his minions........"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moros cut the connection to Dilandau's Fraedraer. "Lyra, Kali." Lyra turned around and stared. "What is it, Moros? Are they coming?" She asked. Moros smiled sinisterly and nodded. Kali and Lyra looked at each other and smiled. "Soon we will be at war with Fanelia.......and we will win, I'm sure." Moros put his cat-like hand on the windowsill and stared at the stone wall beyond the window.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi was bruised and battered. Van leaned over her, touching her forehead gently. "Oh Hitomi.......can you tell me who did this to you?" He whispered in her ear. She looked over at him. "Van...........it was.......was Merle's sister, Kali i think her name was and Lyra........" Van frowned. He knew Lyra was a traitor, as soon as he saw her, he knew. Hitomi gasped and fell into a pool of darkness. "Hitomi!!"   
Hitomi's Dream  
Hitomi woke in a pool of blood. She wasn't sure if she was in a dream world or if it was reality. She painfully got up and looked around. It was semi-dark and foggy. She saw Fanelia's limestone cliffs. Then she saw the city. It was burning.   
"VAN!!!" She tried to scream. Then something swooped over her head. It was a gold dragon. "What......what is that?" She whispered. She saw a young cat-boy on the back of it. He must be trying to save Fanelia!! She smiled. But where was Van? She ran towards the ruins of the castle. When she got there, she nearly fainted. Amano and Yukari sat, in a pool of blood, near the courtyard wall with arrows through their heads and throats. Her hand flew up to her mouth when she walked further into the courtyard. There had obviously been a fight. She saw soldiers without heads, just bodies with bloody stumps where heads should be, soldiers impaled on spears or swords, others cut up into small pieces that was sickening to see. She was getting scared. There was no sign of Van or Merle. Then, as she walked further on, she saw Merle. Merle had 6 arrows through her chest and one in her throat. Hitomi dropped to her knees and wept. Then she heard laughter. She jerked her head towards the sound. On the west wall she saw 2 figures whom she recognized. Kali and Lyra. She got up slowly and turned towards them. Something distracted her. A large guymelef was near the west wall. Then she realized what it was. It was Escaflowne. no......no!! She ran towards it hoping that Van was not killed like the others. Before she got there though, a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of her and she fell into oblivion.  
END Of Hitomi's Dream  
  
Hitomi sat up quickly gasping for breath. "Van.....Attack......gold dragon...." Hitomi said, scared. Van patted her hand and told her to lie back down. "Now, Hitomi what was it?" Hitomi struggled to find the right words. "Van, I think Escaflowne is going to be attacked by them........the Dragonslayers.......Hey where's my pendent?" Hitomi searched through her pockets. Then she realized what the pendent was. "Oh my god........it's the Light Stone..........Van! Listen to me. You have got to protect Fanelia from Dilandau and the Dragonslayers. They will be following the true Satan......" Van looked at her. He wasn't sure if this was real or one of Hitomi's delusions. "Hitomi......do you know who the real Satan is?" Hitomi shook her head and fell back into a restless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: k sorry it was a little bit too short but i'm having a seriously bad writer's block today. I'll make the next one extra long for ya k? go review now!!!!!!!!! my little brother's pestering me to go watch a movie with him. So byez!!! 


	7. Angels and Devils Part 7

Angels and Devils Part 7  
  
AN: Here's the longer part i promised. Enjoy and don't forget to review ^______^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne so dammit don't sue me!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get the guymelefs ready!!! We're leaving tommorrow morning at dawn!!!" Dilandau yelled at the Dragonslayers. "Yes Sir!!" Was the hurried reply. Morons. Yet I work with them. Which makes me a moron......BRAIN!!! STOP IT NOW!!!! Dilandau yelled in his mind. What he didn't realize was that he also spoke it which resulted in laughter from some of the new Dragonslayers. They were immediatly shushed by the older Dragonslayers. Dilandau walked, mad, into his 'office'. He looked at the Fraedraer which immediatly began to bubble. Moros' face appeared. "When are you leaving?" Moros spoke, coldly. Dilandau kneeled on one knee in front of him. "Master, we are leaving in the morning and will attack Fanelia at 10 in the morning." Moros stared in disgust. "Fool! The girl has already predicted you will attack!!! You need to attack soon before Fanelia has time to get an army together!!!" Moros yelled. Dilandau winced and nodded. The connection was severed and Dilandau walked out. "New plans!! We're leaving in 20 minutes so be ready!" Dilandau bellowed. Work hurried and in 20 minutes, they were on their way to Fanelia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van was worried. Hitomi seemed to be in a delirium. She kept saying things that didn't make sense....like the Dragonslayers coming to destroy them all? That was a joke! Still, Van was getting worried. "Van-Sama....I think I see something on the horizon......" Merle said. Van jerked his head towards the window. He jumped off the bed and looked out. There was definetly something there but he didn't know what. "Van!! Get away from the window!!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she jolted upright. Van looked back at her and saw she was serious. He ran towards her and Merle ducked. Something silver came flying through the window and out the open door. An evil laugh echoed throughout the room. Somehow it seemed very VERY familiar......Hitomi and Van looked at each other. "Dilandau." They muttered at the same time. "MWAUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! VAN I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD BEFORE MORNING!!" Dilandau screamed, in a lunatic voice (you know, the one that screams "BURN, BURN!!"). Van jumped up and ran out of the room. "Van NO!!!" Hitomi struggled to get up. Merle frantically grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. They ran slowly after Van. "Van wait!! Please you must not fight with Escaflowne!!!" Hitomi screamed at him. Van ignored her *ain't that hard to believe.....is it?* and ran towards Escaflowne. Hitomi clutched Merle and screamed loudly. Merle, turning blue and now very deaf, dragged Hitomi to the underground fortress that Allen and Van had ordered to be built during the Great War. Yukari and Amano were waiting for them. Merle tugged on Hitomi to let go of her but at first, the terrified, if slightly insane, girl refused to let go. Then Hitomi looked around her and let go rather suddenly. She ran back up the stairs towards Van. "Hitomi! What the hell are you doing?!?!?!" Yukari yelled at the retreating form. Hitomi stopped in her tracks and looked back at them. "Lyra and Kali have the Light Stone.....with only my pendent, the world's people will be turned into evil beings and there will be eternal darkness.....if they get the rest of the Stone everyone on Gaia and the Mystic Moon who does not worship the true Satan will be killed brutally and Satan will rise to power over the two worlds, controlling them. Hopefully the boy on the gold dragon can help." Hitomi said, slightly terrified. "That's why we must destroy the rest of the Stone before those bastards gets their hands on it." Amano turned to Yukari, speechless. "Where is the rest of the stone?" Merle asked, curious. Hitomi looked down at the ground. When she looked back up again, there were tears in her eyes. "in Escaflowne." Merle gasped. To destroy Escaflowne would kill Van.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van had to save the kingdom. It was his duty. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Hitomi said that he mustn't fight in Escaflowne......but why? He stopped in his tracks and ran to the underground shelter. "Hitomi!" He yelled. She turned around and she nearly flew into his arms. "Oh, Van...you came back! Fanelia....it...it will be saved I think....I don't know how but I think it wil-" She was cut off in midsentence by a huge white blast of energy behind them. Van let go of Hitomi and turned around. "What the hell?" He muttered. He walked out into the night and saw a sight that made him want to jump for joy. Dilandau and his troops were leaving, for the time being. But what had caused that bright white light? He looked up at the Mystic Moon and pondered. He turned and stared around at the castle. Hitomi ran out of the shelter. "Van....." She said softly. Then she noticed the girl on the roof of the castle. "Van...look up there!" She whispered softly. Van turned and stared. There was a girl with dark purple hair that was blowing onto her face by the howling wind. There was something familiar about her......then the girl jumped down 4 stories onto the ground. She landed on her feet and walked towards them. Hitomi almost gasped. This girl...this girl was wearing clothes that were from the Mystic Moon! Soon the girl was standing a few feet in front of them. Van gasped and took a step back. "Y-You..." Hitomi and Van exclaimed, surprised, at the same time. It was a girl from the Great War who they knew quite well. It was Trinity.   
  
~At the time of the Great War~  
  
Trinity sat in her quarters in a Zaibach flying fortress. The very one that Folken commanded to be exact. She sighed. She had gotten into a fight with Dilandau AGAIN and his pitiful DragonSlayers had thrown her over the edge of the flying fortress, expecting her to die on impact. It didn't work of course, but she was still badly injured. She had been found by one of Allen's men and brought to Allen. Then Zaibach arrived and everything went down the drain. Dilandau and his men had taken her back to the floating fortress, and she was taken back to her room. She was locked in and couldn't get out. Well, actually she could get out if she wanted to but she just didn't care anymore. She heard the click of the door unlocking, and looked up. It was Dilandau. "What do you want?" She muttered. "Folken wants to see you. Why he just doesn't throw you off the fortress is a mystery to me..." She shook her head and stood up. "Folken doesn't like YOU, Dilandau, and he does not hold you in the highest respects. In fact, I'm surprised that he hasn't thrown YOU off." She said, defiantly. Dilandau raised his hand to slap her, but she quickly caught it and twisted it behind him. "Don't underestimate me Dilandau....I am not some silly girl that you can slap around." She whispered in his ear. She twisted his arm back further and he winced. "I will not break your arm this time, Dilandau, but you will find that I will not be as caring in the future." She released him and he ran from the room. What an idiot. She walked towards the control center where Folken was waiting. "You wanted to see me Folken?" She asked, as she walked up towards him. "Trinity, this is the last time you will disobey me, do you understand?" He slapped her with his metal hand and she went skidding across the floor. She got up not even noticing the steady stream of blood flowing down her face. The people around slowly backed away as her healing began. Soon there was nothing but a scratch. "Fine. It is obvious no one wants me here. I will leave and I'm taking my guymelef too." Her guymelef was an exact replica of the Escaflowne except that hers had a mixture of different attacks and was blue and purple. Folken merely nodded and turned around. Trinity whirled around and walked out of the control room and headed for where her guymelef was. "Come. We are leaving." She spoke to the guymelef. It lifted it's metallic head and stood. Trinity walked to her room and packed the little things she had. She walked back to her 'melef and she jumped in. "Take me out of here." She whispered. It walked to the edge of the fortress and jumped as it turned to dragon form. Trinity fell asleep as it flew towards Asturia.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: u like? i'll write more about Trinity's past in the next chapter. review!!!!! 


	8. Angels and Devils Part 8

Angels and Devils Part 8  
  
AN: well.........i have been SOO busy.......x_X.....well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Escaflowne. Deal with it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
More of Trinity's past............  
  
Trinity slept as they neared the capital of Asturia. She awoke when Shadow landed softly on the airstrip *AN: i'm going to call her guymelef Shadow cuz i can't think of a better name*. She immediatly saw the ship of Allen and his men. "Shadow! Go to invisible form!!" She whispered anxiously. Shadow did and no one noticed them now. Hopefully no one had seen Shadow land. If they did she would have to modify their memory *AN: sounds like Harry Potter, right?*. She walked slowly towards the ship. People were slowly coming out of it and were blinking in the bright sunlight. Trinity could have sworn that she saw Van Fanel and the odd cat-girl Merle. Then there was the strange girl; who Trinity immediatly knew was from the Mystic Moon; who kept staring at Allen googily-eyed. People were starting to notice Trinity now. Trinity sighed. People always recognized her as the "secret" weapon of Zaibach. She despised it. "Trinity!" Someone yelled. She turned around and saw that it was Allen. She walked up to him. "I heard that Zaibach was looking for you. One of my men told me and it sounded like they might kill you." He said. Trinity nodded. "I know of everything they plan to do. Of course they'd want me dead." She said as she looked around. The girl from the Mystic Moon was staring at her, and she looked angry. Trinity sighed. "Allen, there are some very important things I need to discuss with you. Regarding Escaflowne and my guymelef." Allen looked almost shocked. "Ok but Van Fanel will have to be there." Trinity sighed again. "All right." Then she noticed Shadow. Shadow was becoming visible and Van and the others were noticing it. "Oh shit..." Trinity ran towards Shadow. "Shadow!" She whispered. Shadow had to be agitated; something was bugging her. "Shadow, what is it?" She whispered. Van was coming over. But then Shadow turned to invisible form again. Hmm....this must mean that Zaibach is here in the city.......Folken. Trinity thought with anger. She turned around when she heard a voice. A very annoying voice, one that could easily top Dilandau's. It was Milerna. *AN: Sorry but I HATE Milerna. I could rant on and on about her but i'm not going to because you'd all get pissed. :sweatdrop: hehehe....uh.....back to the story!!* Trinity turned around and came face to face with Van Fanel. Trinity jumped about a foot off the ground and emitted a soft shriek. "Why the hell did you do that?!?!" She hissed. "I saw your guymelef. Then you went over to it, started mumbling something and then I couldn't see it. Where'd it go?" He said, aggravated. Trinity let her head drop. "Figures....Now you'll want to ask why it looks like Escaflowne in dragon form, right?" Van nodded. Trinity sensed something in the air. "Go. I have to leave. Shadow!" Trinity yelled. Shadow immediatly became visible and people gaped. Van backed slowly away. Trinity jumped onto Shadow's back (dragon form; duh!) and mumbled orders to Shadow. She looked back at Van. "Van.....don't trust your brother. He has some bad things up his sleeve!" She yelled. Van nodded and Shadow took off.   
  
  
"Hey Van-Sama....wasn't that the girl from Allen's place?" Merle asked. Van nodded. "That was one weird girl....she acts exactly like YOU Hitomi......and those weird clothes.....they looked like they were from the Mystic Moon..kinda like YOURS Hitomi." Merle said, looking at Hitomi who was glaring at her. "Merle, stop it." Van snapped. Merle gaped. "If that girl appears again here, we must befriend her. Coming from Zaibach, she'll need friends." He muttered to them. Hitomi and Merle nodded.   
  
  
The Present  
  
"Trin, what are you doing here?!?!?" Van nearly yelled. Merle heard this and ran out of the shelter towards Van and Hitomi. "I thought you needed some help." She replied, whispering. "Hi Trinity!!!" Merle yelled. Van jumped about a foot in the air. "Merle!!! Don't DO THAT!!!" Van screamed. Merle whimpered. "Sorry...." She whispered. "Van! Be nice!!" Trinity scolded him. Hitomi shook her head. This is getting ridiculous. Van and Trin continued to yell at each other as Merle and Hitomi watched. "I think it's time we intervened, don't you think?" Hitomi whispered to Merle. Merle nodded. By this time Van and Trin were beginning to fight each other physically. Merle quickly grabbed Van as Hitomi grabbed Trinity. "Stop fighting this instant!!" Hitomi yelled. They heard her and stopped fighting. "Sorry." Trinity blushed as she said it. This was the first time she had ever said 'Sorry' to anyone. "Now both of yo-" Hitomi was interuppted by maniacal laughter. Trinity immediatly knew who it was. "Moros." She growled as she turned around. Hitomi gasped. "It's the boy from my vision!" She exclaimed. Trinity turned to look at her. "Oh no.......He has your pendent...." She whispered. "What? Trinity you're wrong! He's here to save us! Lyra and Kali have the pendent!!" Hitomi yelled hysterically. "Hitomi. HE HAS YOUR PENDENT. If he says the spell, Escaflowne and Shadow will turn dark and evil and so will Van and I. We will be forced to help Moros kill the people who do not bow before him. Then our world and Gaia will be in eternal darkness, forever." Trinity said. "What spell?" Van asked. "Ihmub Setna." Trinity muttered. Hitomi gasped. "Trinity...doesn't that mean Blood Death Destruction?!?" Hitomi wailed hysterically. Trinity nodded. "But then where are Lyra and Kali?" Merle asked. Trinity whipped around. "Van! Our guymelefs!!!" She said with panic in her voice. Van didn't know what she was saying until it hit him. "The Light Stone."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: You like? Sorry it took so long! I've had major writers block. Review!  



End file.
